


Absolutely Nothing

by everythingisalot



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisalot/pseuds/everythingisalot
Summary: Phil is suddenly down on all fours, and this isn't what he expected when Dan suggested they just stay indoors.





	Absolutely Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy ! long time no see ! this is just a lil baby thing to get back into the swing of writing fics again. hope u enjoy :-) . this has been like an hour of writing, not been looked over etc.. so definitely expect a few mistakes. the tv was on in the background and it's highly likely i accidentally typed a word someone was saying on the tv instead of the word I was supposed to type lmao

The way Dan announces it is dramatic, he's draped himself over the arm over the sofa and Phil has a head in his lap and it's entirely unnecessary and entirely Dan. 

''We are not leaving this house for even one second today. We're going to do absolutely nothing.''

''You say that like that's not something we do every day anyway.'' Phil's fingers easily find their way to the soft curls he's so pleased Dan has kept. He thought the straight hair would return after a month, and even though he loved Dan like that, too, would love Dan anyway, the curls add a certain softness that always manages to take Phil's breath away. 

''Yeah, but--'' Dan's wriggling now, bending his back in a way that a human back shouldn't bend, ''we always like starting with the intention of doing something, don't we? We wake up and we claim we'll do this, we'll do that, but then never do it. Then we feel guilty. So, today, we're not starting out with any intentions. We're giving ourselves permission to do absolutely nothing.'' 

''Whatever makes you feel better about being lazy.'' He teases, soft and with no real bite to it. Dan's looking up at him in triumph, like he'd just won the argument of the century when, really, Phil was bound to agree all along. ''I'm fine with doing nothing, 'specially on a Sunday.'' 

Dan lets out a tiny cheer as he sinks further into Phil, all elbows and knees. He seems to finally get comfortable after about five minutes, in which Phil has definitely had a few close calls in regards to his dick. ''Put something on, then.'' The remote is at the other end of the sofa and it takes all of Phil's strength to reach over and get it. He's definitely pulled fifteen muscles but he doesn't care because Dan looks so content, so happy, so everything Phil has ever wanted. 

They settle on something he's 100% sure they've both watched before because doing nothing also extends to the effort it takes to look through Netflix and find something half decent. Neither of them complains as it's almost certainly just serving as background noise. ''What's gotten you into this mood? You're usually the one insisting we look at at least one important email.'' He feels Dan shrug, feels him searching out Phil's hand so he can tangle their fingers together. 

''I just wanna enjoy a day of nothing with you. Been a while since we've just-- I don't know, I wanted my head to stop feeling busy. Deciding to just, not ignore responsibilities, but halt them for one day has made it calm a little. Just want it to be like that first day we met when we did nothing, but at the same time, we did everything. Does that make sense? I don't know. Just want to be with you today.'' Dan's rambling a little and Phil knows that's a sure sign of he's not one hundred percent how to word it, he also knows Dan feels slightly silly about wording it at all and is now going on and on in an attempt to justify the idea. 

''Dan,'' Phil says, simple and fond and enough to make Dan just stop. ''It makes sense.'' He reassures and those three words see Dan's body instantly relaxing again. ''I love you.'' 

''Mhm. Love you, too.'' 

-

 

Phil is suddenly down on all fours, and this isn't what he expected when Dan suggested they just stay indoors. What he thought when Dan suggested they do absolutely nothing. 

''You've just gotta like lean back into it, but not like that! You're going to snap in half like a fucking kit kat. Christ.'' Dan is up behind him now, gently, then not so gently, pushing him into a position that resembles that of what is showing on the television. ''See. That's better. Doesn't it feel good?'' Phil nods weakly because it feels anything but good, but, then, Dan is the one who's actually been regularly exercising lately. Probably takes a bit of getting used to. 

Now Phil's sorted, Dan is moving onto his own mat and pulling himself perfectly up into downward dog. Phil would have a perfect view of the man's arse if he'd not taken out his contact lenses in fear of them getting sweated out. ''Daaaan,'' He perfectly manages to imitate the whine Dan so often uses on him, ''how long do we have to stay here? My arms are simply made out of bone, not whatever concrete yours are formed from.''

''This isn't even one of the hard ones, honestly. You're never going to become a yoga teacher with this attitude.'' Dan warns, and Phil is sinking back down onto his knees with the grumble of, ''it was never my ambition, anyway.'' 

''You need to start doing this with me every day.'' Dan is now on his knees too, crawling across to Phil's mat and rewarding his efforts with a kiss he doesn't in anyway deserve. ''I'll have you thinking of the downward dog as a resting pose in no time.''

''A resting pose? You're kidding.'' Phil protests, because that was in no way relaxing, and no one rests like that. He voices as much, ''If I walked in on you like trying to get to sleep in that position, Dan, I would leave you.'' 

''It's been eight years, you're not going to leave me.'' Dan grins, certain and wonderful, and Phil can't bring himself to argue because it's so exhilarating to have Dan like this. To have Dan sure about them, sure about Phil loving him as much as Dan loves Phil. 

\--

''If we're doing nothing today, then why am I stood here cooking like a fool?'' Phil is stirring a sauce of some sort, he wasn't quite sure what he'd tipped in there because Dan was being handsy and there was nothing more distracting than that. 

''Because you love me, and you want to cook your boyfriend a wonderful meal?'' He suggests, though his tone suggest there's zero room for argument. ''And that one takeaway place is going to start thinking we're looking for a potential threesome partner if we order from them anymore. That, or we want an orgy with the entire staff body.''

''Oh, god, right, was that not what you actually wanted?'' Phil asks, and Dan should expect it now, should expect the lewd comments when it's just them, but he never does, they always catch him off guard and they always make him laugh for far too long. His eyes crinkle and he reaches out to kick Phil in the hip, and maybe Dan's reaction is the only reason he makes the jokes at all anymore. 

''Shutup. You know I'm too jealous a person to be involved in a threesome, even if there was the potential of getting a free pizza out of it.'' He's down off the kitchen counter now, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder as he tries to figure out what is actually being cooked. ''Hm. Ok. Maybe we can order from them just once more.''

\--

The night is rather like the morning, Dan sprawled over Phil on the sofa, something playing on netflix. It's like every other day, but there's something more calm about it. 

''I would beat you in a fight!'' Dan is protesting, and Phil isn't even sure how they got onto this subject but here they are. 

''Look, Dan, I'm just too speedy. I'd be able to dodge all your hits with your big hands and I'd win. If this wasn't a do nothing day I would drag you to a wrestling ring right now.'' Phil pokes his finger into where he knows Dan's dimple to be, and it's a surefire way to get Dan to smile even whilst he'd attempting to be stubborn. 

''Tomorrow, then?''

''Tomorrow.'' Phil agrees, and maybe the conversation started because Dan was bragging about how much longer he could hold downward dog, Phil decides. 

''My tummy is a very happy boy. That fucking pizza.'' He lets Phil slip his hand beneath his t-shirt, stroke over the soft skin until warning signs seem to go off in Dan's head and he's diving up off the sofa. ''You were about to tickle me.'' He accuses, eyes narrowed, finger pointed and he had always had a flair for the dramatics. 

''And? Sue me.'' He's up in a flash, trapping Dan back against him, ''I love you, and because tickling is doing something, I won't do it. Our day is full of nothing.''

''Holding me is doing something,'' Dan grumbles, making a weak effort to get away. 

''Want me to stop?''

''No.'' 

''Wanna go to bed?''

''Yes.''

''Walk, then.'' Phil prompts, trying to get Dan to move his feet across the laminate they'd fought for whilst apartment hunting. 

''That's doing something.'' Dan points out, stood stock still and, god, Phil loves him. 

''Want me to carry you?'' 

''Yes.'' 

''Wow. Ok, then. Guess it's just a Dan does nothing day.''


End file.
